Showing Up At Your Door
by ReidingAndWrighting
Summary: Morgan shows up to talk to Reid about the way he's been acting, rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Reid pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to his apartment, just coming home from a grueling case. Four young women were murdered before Rossi finally cracked the case. He was carrying with him a small bag, he has gone shopping for some needed groceries before heading home for the weekend.

He let out a small yelp as he saw a dark figure on his couch, quickly turning on the light, only to find Morgan sleeping. He's here to talk about the way I've been acting lately, he thought to himself. He contemplated whether to wake Morgan up or not, but it looked as if he was exhausted from the case, tried to stay awake, but fell asleep while waiting for him to come home and Reid decided the muscular man could sleep a little longer, after all he was just putting on the inevitable.

After putting away his go-bag, changing, and taking a shower, Reid made his way into the kitchen, putting away the groceries nervously. He did not want to talk to Morgan about why he was upset this entire case. He didn't want to bring up the story of his past, how the first murdered girl looked exactly like his deceased sister.

Taking a deep breath and walking into the living room and over to the couch, he gently shook Morgan's hunched shoulder, hoping to wake him without startling him. He got the desired reaction by Morgan slowly opening his eyes, confusedly mumbling, "Pretty boy?"

Reid nodded his head, "You fell asleep on my couch, how did you get in here?"

"Got the spare key from your neighbor," Morgan slowly sat up and stretched, suddenly remembering why he was here. "Pretty boy, I'm here because you've been acting strange lately," He said with a serious face, "you know you can talk to me about whatever is going on."

* * *

Should I continue? Any feedback would be helpful. I know where I would like to take the story if anybody is interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously: "Pretty boy, I'm here because you've been acting strange lately," He said with a serious face, "you know you can talk to me about whatever is going on."

Spencer gulped. He was expecting Morgan to notice his behavior, but not confront him about it. He debated in his head whether to spill or not, deciding that Morgan would get it out of him anyway.

"I've never told anyone at the BAU, or almost anyone for that matter, but after my mother gave birth to me, she got pregnant again, this time with a little girl. I was so excited, I'd always wanted a sibling. Every day I would put my hand on my mother's stomach, feeling for a kick or putting my ear against it and start talking to her."

Spencer's bright smile at the memory soon faded, growing serious and somber.  
"After she was born, we were crushed to find out that she had multiple birth defects, and she didn't make it. My mother cried and my father grew more distant, slowly tearing our family apart. Things took a turn for the worst after that, and nobody ever brought up Stephanie ever again really. Sometimes during my mother's episodes she would scream her name, I knew she had not forgotten. The reason I've been acting strange is because one of the girls who was murdered was named Stephanie, and she had bright blue eyes and long blond hair, always how I imagined my sister would look."

Spencer looked up with nervous eyes, thinking he had said too much and Morgan would think he was crazy, thinking a teenage girl looked like a baby. But Morgan just looked at him sympathetically, remembering his father and losing him at such a young age. He felt his eyes watering at both his loss and Spencer's, so he coughed and spoke quietly.

"Reid, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I know how hard it can be to lose a loved one, since I lost my father at age ten. Of course you are going to sometimes think about your sister, and even make connections to other people, that's alright. Just keep a clear head and don't let it keep you from being able to work."

"Thanks Morgan," Spencer sniffled quietly, and Morgan had to wipe away a tear or two as well. As the younger man was busy looking at his hands, the other man slowly, cautiously leaned forward to give Spencer a hug. The embrace made the brunette lose it, and he broke down sobbing in Morgan's arms, letting the tears that had never been allowed to come, fall.

He held Spencer for a long time, until the tears had been to reduced to sniffles, until those sniffles turned into tiny snores. The strong agent then picked up the lithe form, carrying him to bed and tucking him in. The strange urge to kiss the boy on the forehead overwhelmed him, and he quickly fled the apartment, gathering his bag and turning off the lights. His head was pounding from the confused thoughts running through him, making his head spin in circles. _Am I attracted to Spencer?_ he asked himself as he walked through his front door.

Not wanting to deal with the answer today, Morgan picked up a beer from his fridge and sat down on the couch to watch the football game, wondering just why he decided to go to Spencer's apartment that evening.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please give feedback as to where you want the story to go in the reviews! I tried to make this chapter longer than the last, good or bad? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morgan woke up the next morning with a clearer head. As he got into the shower, he slowly realized that he wasn't attracted to Reid, but he did feel a particularly strong urge to protect him, much like a father. This realization got him in a better mood, since he didn't want things to get awkward between him and the young genius. He then mechanically got ready and headed to the BAU.

Morgan walked out of the elevators to a laughable sight. Prentiss had on reindeer ears, a glowing red nose, and a jingle bell collar. He immediately erupted with laughter, and Prentiss did not seem to appreciate it, but the rest of his team did.

"Watch out Morgan, you're next," Reid said behind him, startling him. He immediately whipped around only to see Reid in the same attire. "Garcia," Reid confirmed. Morgan noted the kid seemed a lot happier than he had been in past weeks. Hotch suddenly caught his attention, smiling at him while gesturing to the youngest member, giving him a small thumbs up as if he knew that Morgan had broken through Reid's strange mood. Morgan smiled back, taking the reindeer ears off of Reid's head and putting them on his own. The kid really didn't seem to mind, because he still had his collar and nose on.

Garcia really goes overboard for the holidays, he thought to himself, once looking around and seeing all the garland and the big Christmas tree in the corner.

Even as Prentiss was trying to get the nose off, and everyone was laughing at her state as she glared back, Morgan couldn't help but notice for the first time in weeks, the BAU was back to normal. It brought a big grin to his face as he walked to Rossi's office so he could join in on the festivities, so their whole family could be together.

**I hoped you liked the last chapter, I tried to make it fluffy to get away from the sadness. Please review!**

**P.S I'm also looking for a beta for my future stories, please PM me. **


End file.
